


The art of avoiding

by Ohgingersnap



Series: Little did you know. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 22nd birthdays are a big deal, Age Play Caregiver Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Bisexual Jo Harvelle, Confused Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Moody Dean Winchester, Nice Castiel, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Protective Castiel, Protective Jo Harvelle, Protective Sam Winchester, Scared Dean Winchester, Worried Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgingersnap/pseuds/Ohgingersnap
Summary: "Someone hit the sistem restart button inside me Sam!Ok?!I-I dint know whats going on with me,Nor did I freakin ask for this to happen!!!”-----------------------------------------“We will figure this out together like we always do.Alright?It's not like this is the worst thing we have been through together either,We have been through far worse shit then this and have always ended up on top.”-----------------------------------------------------------------------“Well Dean,It looks like Castiel is your guardian angel.”----------------------------------------------Castiel sees me looking at him and Sends me a wide smile,One that reaches the corners of his blue eyes,Which in turn makes my own green ones go wide.-----------------------------------------------------“I Guess so.”





	The art of avoiding

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait!!  
> I wanted to have this up last night but sadly archive was down.  
> SO take this long update as an apology.  
> I worked really hard on this so I hope you all enjoy!!  
> :D  
> Also side note-  
> Dean Is having slight problems with his speech,  
> So if a lot of his dialogue is misspelled don't worry it is supposed to be that way!

Previously-

"Shhh.

It's ok Bee I got you"

 

_ But little me diddn't care. _

_ This place was scary, _

_ And smelled like death. _

_ And this guy was soft, _

_ And held me like I was precious cargo. _

 

"Shh shh shhh

We're going to be alright.

Sam will-"

 

"Dean!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Now-

_ One week later _

Deans pov-

 

_ They say when you turn 22 your whole life seems to just snap into place, _

_ That all your life up to this point was just you existing and not actually living. _

_ That when you turn 22 you turn into a different you, _

_ A better you. _

_ A you that now has all of the right materials inside them, _

**To finally live.**

 

_ But that's what they say, _

_ I say that's all just a bunch of propaganda bullshit put out there to get people to take the test. _

_ That you don't have to take the test at all _

_ You can live a perfectly fine life without it. _

 

_ But, _

_ That's just the thing that gets me. _

_ This “test”  _

_ It doesn't actually matter at all, _

_ Nor does it have anything to do with who you are going to be. _

_ Just like I always thought, _

_ “The test.”  _

_ Is a giant unnecessary waste of time. _

 

_ It's your 22nd birthday you should be worrying about instead. _

_ Not the test or its results; _

_ Even though having that information is nice. _

_ Knowing what category you are in, _

_ That's not going to help you a Damn bit, _

_ Or prepare you for your new life's course. _

 

_ That's what they don't want to tell us. _

_ That no matter if you take “the test”  _

_ Or find someone to help you through the transition. _

**None of that**

_ Is going to help prepare you at all for the hell your mind  _

_ And body is going to go through after your 22nd birthday. _

 

_ I just wish I was smart enough to realize that sooner. _

_ \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

I sat on the old worn down sofa with my knees pulled up to my chest,

Watching Sam read another book with board green eyes.

I sighed softly to myself a frown pulling at the corners of my chapped lips,

As my shaky hands picked at the loose strings that hung off the faded brown couch.

 

I heard Sam hum to himself as he flipped yet another dusty page.

My eyes looked up to watch the dust fly around in the sunlight that was pouring in from the window above.

My green orbs moving as they danced with each other and sparkled almost magically in the light.

 

“Interesting.”

 

Sam muttered as he quickly turned the page again,

No doubt adding all the new information to his memory immediately.

I sighed once again as the dancing dust was no longer entertaining me.

 

I leaned my head back against the couches arm,

Causing my body to fall over

And send me lying on my side with my legs now hanging off the couches cushions.

 

I heard Sam shuffle in his seat,

To spare a glance at me before going back to his book. 

I made a noise of frustration,

Wiggling my head around on the couch arm in a means to get comfortable

But instead just messing my hair up more than it already was.

 

I heard Sam adjust in his chair again,

As i continued to wiggle around on the couch

My hair rubbing against it and making a

Pfffff ahhh pffff ahhh sound.

 

Sam adjusted his long legs again

As he groaned loudly.

 

“Dean,

Just turn on some cartoons or something if your so bored.”

 

My head shut up immediately to glare at him,

“Hell no!

I don't need to watch cartoons,

Those are for children Sam

I'm nit kid!”

 

My nostrils flared in annoyance toward myself as the last part of my rant slurred together causing me to sound exactly like what I just said I wasn't.

 

Sam only raised his eyebrow at me,

“Oh really?

Then how come you can't sit still for more then ten minutes Dean?”

 

I groaned in annoyance as I threw my hands up in the air.

“Oh I don't know Sam!

Maybe beause you have been sitting there for over an hour reading your dimb book!”

 

My voice rang out across the small room,

As i leveled Sam with stink eyes.

It got quiet after that,

As Sam started at me while I started at him.

Sam then sighed softly as he looked at me with a softer expression,

One that I have come to both love and hate.

 

“ Dean.”

Sam started softly,

“We have only been sitting in here for 15 minutes.”

 

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before shaking my head roughly.

 

“No,

No way,

We-

You-

We came in here at 12:30 somethin

And...”

 

My eyebrows furrowed deeper as they practically touched my eyes now,

My eyelashes brushing them lightly as I ranted.

  
  


“Dean,

It's only just now turned 12:50.”

 

I stared down at the ground my mouth agape in confusion,

As my brain tried to form words.

 

I heard Sam sigh softly followed by the sound of a book closing.

“Dean,

It's not your fault that you lost track of time.

We both knew this was bound to happen eventually ok?”

 

I looked up at him with a frown as he continued to talk,

 

“ I mean with all the other changes your body is going through right now with the,

Subtle loss of balance and coordination,

The sudden mood swings,

The difficulty with speech,

The fact that you can now sleep more than four hours a day.”

 

My eyes looked away from his as a sense of sadness washed over me.

 

“And not to mention the hair loss Dean.”

 

Sam said as he pointed to my almost bald calf,

Causing me to cross my legs subconsciously trying to hide them.

 

“What i'm getting at here is we booth new more changes would happen,

So please don't beat yourself up over the fact that you lost track of time.”

 

I don't know what caused me to snap so suddenly,

Maybe it was the body changes,

Or maybe it was the soft parental edge that Sam held to his voice.

Whatever it was all i know was that I was  _ pissed. _

 

“Screw you Samantha!”

I yelled roughly as I stumbled to get up from the couch,

Sam watched me with wide eyes and a stance that said he would catch me if I fell.

That only fueled my anger,

“FUck you to hell Sam!

Ok.

I can't help it if I lose twack of time!

Or-

Or that-”

 

My hands flew around in circles as I tried to form my next words.

 

“My Whole sistem is out of whack!

Has been ever since my damn birthday 

It's like-”

I went to throw my hands up but lost my balance and stumbled over my feet a little.

Once I regained my balance I continued ranting though not letting my almost fall deter me.

 

“Someone hit the sistem restart button inside me Sam!

Ok?!

I-

I dint know whats going on with me,

Nor did I freakin ask for this to happen!!!”

 

I glared down at the ground now with teary green eyes no longer able to handle the sad look in my younger brothers.

 

“Dean.

Its ok.”

 

I scuffed at his words my shaky hand coming to wipe away the un shed tears.

 

“We will figure this out together like we always do.

Alright?

It's not like this is the worst thing we have been through together either,

We have been through far worse shit then this and have always ended up on top.”

 

I gave a weary chuckle at the truth behind his words.

 

“Your gonna make it through this Dean,

Even if I have to sell my soul to make sure you do.”

 

I rolled my eyes as I gave another light chuckle,

I looked back up at Sam to see that he was now standing in front of me with an expression probably similar to my own.

 

“ Now look whos bein over dramatic.”

 

I said lightly to ease the tension and it seemed to work as I watched Sams shoulders fall and a rough laugh fell leave his thin lips.

 

The light moment didn't last for long though as it was cut off by the shrill of my phones ringtone.

Both of our eyes snapped over across the room to my ringing phone,

I felt Sam's eyes fall back on me expecting me to move but I didn't.

I just stood there watching the lite up phone ring,

Until it finally stopped ringing and the brightness slowly faded away.

 

“You know you should call them back Dean or at least text Charlie.

They have been worried sick about you since they heard what happened on your birthday.

They have even called me a few times,

And you know Charlie is really worried about something when she calls us both.”

 

I sighed lightly as I ran my hands over my pale freckled face,

letting my body fall back against the couch cushions.

 

“I know Sam I know ,

I just-”

I pulled my hands away from my face and flopped them down to onto the cushions with a frustrated shrug.

 

“I don't know what I should say”

 

I looked back over at Sam's face with a lost expression.

 

“I'm sorry for nit callin you guys even though you're probably pissin yourself worried about me.

Bit I have been havin a really tough time since mi birthday.

I mean I can't even eat freakin pie by myself let alone appopiate a Damn phone.”

 

Halfway through my little speech my manarisoms changed from lost to aggravated,

As well as my tone of voice.

I sighed running my left hand through my messy hair,

As the room got quiet for a second.

 

“I think I would just start with I'm sorry”

 

I lifted my head up to yell at Sams smug face,

But his phone ringing cut me off.

Sam sighs as he reaches into his plaid shirt pocket to check the Caller ID.

 

“That would be them.”

 

I opened my mouth to speak but again before I could get a word out Sam answered the damn phone.

 

“Hello?” 

 

I snapped my mouth shut

And glared up into Sam's Hazel looking eyes.

 

“Hey Charlie.

…………………..

Yeah I have heard from Dean,

Actually he is sitting right in front of me.”

 

My eyes went comically wide as i shook my head roughly trying to signal to Sam that I didn't want to talk.

 

“Yeah, of course you can talk to him,

He-”

 

Before Sam could hand me the phone I used every once of coordination I had to run out of the room.

 

“HEY!!!”

 

I stumbled on my feet slightly but managed to catch myself on Bobby's kitchen wall,

Before propelling myself forward again.

 

“No,

No,

Not you Charlie hold on.

-

Dean!!”

 

I giggled lightly to myself as I skidded to a stop in front of Bobby's staircase,

I looked up the flight of stairs with a skeptical look on my face.

But the sound of Sams moose feet running across the hardwood caused me to spring up the first step.

 

“Damnit,

Dean!!!

Don't run up the stairs you'll kill yourself!!”

 

Almost on cue with Sams words I stumbled on the top step

And barley caught myself from falling off the rail.

 

“Oh my god!

DEAN!!!

Hold on a second Charlie!”

 

The echo of Sams feet hitting the stairs filled the whole house,

As I slipped and stumbled my way down the upstairs hallway.

 

“Dean!

STOP 

Running in the-

God damn-

Hallway!”

 

I yelled out in victory when I finally reached the bathroom door.

 

“Dean!”

 

Sam yelled out in warning but I only flipped him off as I slammed the bathroom door closed in his face.

 

“Dean

Winchester!”

Sam yelled in frustration as he tried to open the now locked bathroom door.

“Open this door right now!”

 

I leaned back against the counter laughing as Sam tried to break the door down.

 

“Sorry Sammy but your not a caegiver,

A switch,

OR a dom.

your demans won't work on me.”

I said smugly as I listened to Sam groan and bang on the door.

 

I was just leaning back against the sink ready to bask in my victory when the sound of Bobby's voice echoing up the stairs made me freeze.

 

“Where you boys at?”

 

Sam sighed in relief before replying back

“UP HERE Bobby!

DEAN LOCKED HIMSELF IN THE BATHROOM AGAIN,

AND STILL REFUSES TO CALL CHARLIE AND Jo.”

 

I heard Bobby sigh loudly as he made his way down the small hallway.

 

“Move Sam,

I got it.”

  
  


I backed myself up against the far wall near the shower as I heard Bobby approach the locked door.

 

“Dean Winchester your get your ass out of that bathroom this instant and go call those poor girls.

There worried Damn near sick about you.”

 

I pouted in frustration at the door as Bobby gently used his Dom voice on me.

 

“BObbby.”

I whined in protest,

“That’s nit far to use that damn voice on me.”

I said but despite my words I still walked over to the door,

Unlocking it and swinging it open.

 

Just to come face to face with a smirking Sam,

A disappointed Bobby 

And Sam’s phone thrusted in my face.

I glared over at Sam sticking my tongue out at him,

Before looking back at Bobby when he started to speak again.

 

“Here,

Take Sam’s phone and talk to The girls.

They are still on the other line too so don't even think about runnin off again.”

 

I sighed my rebelince deflating as I took the phone from Bobby's grip.

 

“Oh and boy.”

 

I looked up to see Bobby staring at me with narrowed eyes.

 

“Stop givin your brother so much trouble you know he is only tryin to watch out for you.”

 

_ As much as I wanted to scuff and roll my eyes, _

_ Sayin _

_ “Bobby Sam doesn't take care of me  _

_ I'm the one who is supposed to take care of him. _

_ Not the other way around.” _

_ I knew that wasn’t true anymore because even though Sam is still a major pain in my ass. _

_ He has really stepped up since my birthday and helped me through alot of things I know I couldn't get through alone. _

 

So I Just nodded my head,

“Yes Sir.”

 

Bobby smiled at the subtle sign of respect,

“Good,

Now go talk to those girls.

And when your done come back out here cause we’re gonna go grocery shoppin.

And yes you are goin so don't even think about protestin.”

 

I sighed softly as i nodded my head once again,

Before I walked out of the now crowded bathroom with Sam’s phone gripped tightly in my hand.

Sam sent me a quick smirk,

Before Bobby noticed and pulled him down the hallway.

 

“Boy,

Don't make me get after your ass too.”

 

I snorted lightly and smiled to myself as Bobby ranted to Sam about respect.

But before my curiosity could be peeked anymore than it already was,

I walked into my room and quickly closed the door.

Shutting out Sam and Bobby's conversation,

While shutting me into an almost eerily quiet room.

 

But I tried to ignore the quiet and instead flopped myself back onto my blue sheets,

With a soft groan.

I wiggled around on the bed until I found a comfortable position,

Which was me laying on my back with my legs bent wide.

Before I placed Sam’s phone to my ear,

 

“Hello?”

I said quietly into the dead line,

There was a sudden loud noise on the other end causing me to flinch before Charlie started talking in a rush.

 

“DEAN? 

OHMYGOD!

Youhadusworriedsickaboutyou!!

Areyouok?

Youandsamarntfightinganymoreareyou, 

Welliguessnotbecauseitsquietnowand 

your on the phone but-”

 

My eyebrows were raised up to my hairline as I tried to decipher what Charlie was saying.

 

_ It was like she was speaking fuckin klingon. _

 

“CHARLIE!

Hey babe calm down no one can understand you.”

 

I held back a chuckle as Charlie took a deep breath before speaking again.

 

“Sorry I get carried away sometimes.

But you had us freaking worried Dean!

I was like two seconds away from calling a private investigator,

And going full soap opera on your ass.”

 

This time I let a laugh leave me at the imagery,

“I know Charlie.

I kniw I’m sorry-

It's just-

Alit has happened recently.”

 

I looked up at the plastic star covered ceiling,

In hopes that the glowing stars will help distract me from the mess my life has been recently.

 

There was movement on the other end before someone spoke again.

 

“I know Dean,

The few weeks after your 22nd birthday Can be really hard,

Trust me I now.”

 

Jo said softly into the line,

“The transition for me becoming a Submissive was really hard,

Because I was always such a hard ass you know?”

 

I nodded my head with a gentle laugh at the memories of Jo before 22.

 

_ She was definitely a force to be reckoned with. _

 

“Hey you still are,

Definitely give me a run for my money sometimes.”

 

Charlie said softly causing Jo to laugh.

 

“But the same could go for me as well,

You know I was always such a big softie before my birthday.

I mean I never would have guessed I would be a mistress of all things.”

 

She laughed lightly causing Jo and I to laugh as well.

 

“You still are.”

There was the sound of a light smack on the other line,

“Oh yeah?

Want to repeat that.”

I rolled my eyes at their antics before cutting in,

 

_ The last thing I need right now Is this conversation turning into a porno. _

 

“So you guys think that me being a little isnt a mistake?   
That maybee I am just alot like you guys?   
Not showin any signs before mi birthday?”

 

Even though I tried to prevent it my voice still waverd lightly showing my nerves.

 

“Oh definitely Dean.

I mean before I would have never pegged you as a little,

Maybe a sub or something.

But after we heard from Sam that you were a little it kind of just made since you know?”

 

I nodded my head even though I knew they couldn't see me.

 

“Hey, speaking of that what happened the day of your birthday?

Sam told us that you went to a bar 

And some random caregiver ended up saving your ass?”

 

I tensed up immediately at the mention of the caregiver who saved me,

His kind blue eyes and tan trench coat entering my mind again.

 

_ Castiel. _

_ He said his name was. _

 

“Yeah speaking of that DEAN,

Why did you go to a damn dive bar in the first place?

When you knew how fucking dangerous it could be?!

DId you not think of what could happen if you suddenly went little like you did,

And instead of a nice caregiver there to help you,

There would instead be some gross old Sadist willing to take you right then and there!”

 

My eyes widened at the outburst,

As my hands and heart starting shaking in a sudden wave of anxiety.

My bottom lip trembling slightly as Jo continued on with her heated rant.

 

_ As much as I wanted to slap myself in the face and yell get it together I knew it was no use. _

_ My body doesn't listen to me anymore. _

 

“JOANNA!!!!!

SHUT UP THIS SECOND OR SO HELP ME 

I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS CHERRY RED AS SOON AS WE HANG UP WITH DEAN!

Can't you see your scaring him.”

 

It went suddenly quiet after Charlie's little outburst but thankfully Jo stopped yelling at me.

 

“I’m sorry Dean,

Really 

really sorry I didn't mean to scare you.”

 

I sniffled lightly as I looked down from the ceiling and to my lap,

Seeing little water droplets on my shorts.

 

_ Damnit im crying like a fuckin baby. _

 

I sighed softly as I wiped the water from my eyes,

“Ns otay.”

I cringed at myself when the babish words left my mouth,

But thankfully neither commented on it.

 

“How about we go back to this Mysterious Caregiver Dean.

Have you seen him since your birthday?”

Charlie asked lightly.

 

I sniffed again before replying,

“Yeah,

I have actually.

Eveytime we got out somewhere he's there,

It's really weird.

It's like he's following me.”

 

“He probably is.”

Another smack was heard on the line.

“What I mean is he is probably just worried about you.

He hasn't done anything weird though right besides following you?”

 

I shook my head lightly,

My free hand drying the remaining tears off my face.

 

“No.

Nothin weird.

He is actually real nice,

He always waves and smiles at me.

Says Hi and tries to start a convasation,

I never talk back tho.

He will even open doors for me,

Or if I look lost point me in the white direction,”

 

It was quiet for a minute before Jo squelied and Charlie spoke again,

“Why don't you talk back to him Dean?

It seems like he is a really nice guy.”

 

I shrugged my shoulders and looked back up to the ceiling stars.

 

“I don't know it kind of freaks me out to be honest,

You know that he is following me everywhere.

But-”

 

_ I stopped talking to think about the way he looks at me, _

_ His blue eyes always light and full of care. _

 

“It's also slightly comfoting to know he is watchin out for me.”

 

I run my hand through my hair again as i think about seeing him at the store later.

 

“Well Dean,

It looks like Castiel is your guardian angel.”

 

I rolled my eyes with a snort as Jo laughed at her lovers words.

 

“I Guess so.”

I said jokingly my green eyes studying the biggest star on the ceiling as I spoke.

 

“So speaking of your guardian angel how about you get off the phone and get ready to go see him at the store?”

 

I sighed lightly at the thought of moving but agreed anyway,

 

_ If I dont go to the store Bobby will chew me a new one. _

 

“Oh and Dean?

Don't be afraid to call us if you need to talk.”

 

I nodded again and was about to reply when I heard the line go dead,

I scuffed in disbelief before I threw Sam’s phone on the bed.

 

“Assholes.”

 

I muttered to myself before I shakingly got off the bed and walked toward my dresser,

Where I blindly grabbed a new t shirt and a pair of jeans.

I grabbed at the hem of my current gray tee and pulled it off,

Throwing it randomly to the side, before I clumsily pulled the new black one on over my head.

 

It was wrinkled and probably not on straight but it is the best I can do by myself.

I shimmed out of the basketball shorts I was wearing,

And carefully lowered one of my legs into the jeans,

Using my dresser to hold my body weight up while I carefully stepped into the other side.

I shimmed the jeans on quickly and zipped and buttoned them to the best of my ability,

Before I was walking to the door of my room.

 

As soon as I walked out into the hallway I saw Sam coming my way,

I nodded my head at him in a form of a hello.

Still mad at him for getting Bobby on me earlier.

 

Sam looked me over and with a soft sigh,

Quickly pulled and smoothed down my t shirt,

As well as zipping my jeans up the rest of the way.

I bite my lip in frustration but didn't say anything knowing that I needed the help and that Sam was going to do it anyway.

 

“Let’s go,

Bobby's waiting by the truck.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I groaned in annoyance as both Sam and Bobby walked beside me caging me in between them.

No doubt making sure I don't wander off.

But I didn't say anything about it instead I held my tongue as I watched Bobby got a cart.

 

“Hey Dean you sure you don't want to ride in the cart?”

 

I wiped my head around to look at Sam

 

“HA 

HA 

HA.

No.”

 

I said sarcastically before flipping him off with a glare.

Sam snorted but before he could reply 

 

Bobby cut in,

“Could you two behave for just one minute!

Were in the middle of a damn grocery store act like you got some since.”

 

Both Sam and I fell silent as we followed Bobby into the main part of the store.

 

_ And of course as soon as we past the first aisle I see him. _

_ Castiel. _

_ He was just standing in the bread aisle casually looking through the rolls, _

_ Acting all innocent even though I know he knows I'm here too. _

 

Bobby must have seen me stare at Castiel because he asks,

“That your mystery man?”

 

My head snaps up immediately and I know my face is turning red as I try to speak clearly without stumbling over my words.

But I know that I looked like a fish out of water even though I was trying to keep my cool.

 

“Yeah,

Now quit starrin before he comes over here 

n get movin I want sim pie.”

 

I turn around on my heel to leave but before we can safely leave the bread aisle

I see bobby from the corner of my eye walk toward Castiel.

 

I snap back around so fast that I almost fall flat on my ass,

Thankfully though Sam catches me.

 

“Wha-

What the HEll is he doin samMY?”   
I ask in a rush my voice breaking and shaking with a sudden wave of stress.

 

I bounce on the balls of my feet not knowing if I should run after bobby and pull him away from Castiel or If I should run the opposite way and hide in the pie aisle.

 

I jump slightly when I feel a hand on my shoulder but relax when i realize it's just Sam.

 

“I don't know what he’s doing Dean but it looks like you don't have time to worry because he is already coming back.”

 

I look back to see Bobby waving goodbye to the trench coat clad man 

And already making his way back to us.

I watch with wide anxious green eyes as Bobby walks right next to us and grabs onto the cart.

I look at him with my eyebrows raised and mouth open,

My hands raising up as I expect him to tell me what the hell just happened.

 

_ But of course _

 

Instead of an explanation Bobby just turns around to face me with a stony expression and says,

“You need to talk to that poor boy. 

Because it seems to me that Charlie jo Sam and I aren't the only ones worried sick about you.”

 

And of course before I can even reply Bobby has already turned on his heel and pushed the cart away.

 

I look away from Bobby and back at Castiel with an exasperated expression,

To see that he was already starting at me.

 

_ Of course he is. _

 

Castiel sees me looking at him and Sends me a wide smile,

One that reaches the corners of his blue eyes,

Which in turn makes my own green ones go wide.

And before he can walk toward us,

I grab Sam's hand and make a run for the pie aisle.

 

“WOW!   
WOW!   
Hey Dean-

Dean-

Slow down.”

Sam complains loudly as he pulls me back from a frantic walking pace to a more casual one.

 

I don't complain though instead I let Sam pull me back,

Both of us falling into silence as we walk still hand in hand down center of the store.

 

Sam was the first one to break the silence,

“Are you going to actually talk to Castiel?”

 

I sigh deeply as I look above us to the bright store lights and shrug.

“Honestly Sammy.”

 

I take a deep breath in before looking back ahead of us,

Seeing Bobby alrradyooking around in the pie aisle.

 

“ I think i don't have a choice.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all thought!  
> I love reading and replying to your comments :)  
> They also let me know that people are enjoying whats happening in the story so please comment away!!  
> Till next time ;D


End file.
